תמונות
by Abschiedsbrief
Summary: רמוס מעיין בתמונות ומעלה זכרונות.


הפאנפיק הראשון שפרסמתי בעברית כאן. הוריי. נקווה ליותר, במיוחד עכשיו שפפ.נט סידרו את הצדדים.

בכל מקרה..

שם: תמונות

שיפ: רמו�/סיריוס. סלאש. יחסים בין שני גברים שאוהבים אחד את השני מאד. קשה לכם להתמודד? אל תקראו.

דירוג: PG -13. לא משהו חמור מדי.

הצהרה: רמוס וסיריוס לא שלי, וחבל.

הערות ותודות: השיר הוא "לאורך הים", שייך לעפרה חזה וכל מי שעזר לה בכתיבתו/ביצועו/וכו'.

המון המון תודה למיה אחת, מוזה, חברה טובה, ומייעצת מעולה שעזרה לי למקד את הרעיונות שלי.

המוני המוני הרים של תודות ואהבה לגברת בלק, הלוא היא ענת מ414 בתפוז, שביטאה בצורה מצויינת.

אוהבת את שתיכן עד סוף העולם!

תגובות ייתקבלו בברכה! תהנו.

* * *

"תגיד לי איך לעצור את הדמעות 

תגיד לי איפה יש עולם אחר לחיות

תגיד לי למה אין אמת, רק הזיות

אז למה לנסות ולהמשיך עכשיו לבכות?..."

הציפוי המבריק שעל התמונות בעבע והנייר הקשיח הצטמק והתעכל כשרמוס לופין השליך אותן לאש, אחת אחת. הפרצופים שעליהן, דמויות נסתרות של העבר, נמחקו באחת כשהאש הבוערת הגיעה אל התמונות וכילתה אותן. הוא ישב שם, בסלון הדירה הקטנה לה קרא בית. האח המבוערת רחשה וענני עשן קטנים עלו ממנה בשעה שהשליך תמונה נוספת. הוא לא רצה להיזכר בהן. הוא לא רצה למצוא אותן באלבום שוב. הוא לא רצה להתייסר בגללן, אך הן רדפו אותו. בחלומותיו, הוא ראה את הרגע הצרוב עליהן, ולא נזקק לתמונה עצמה בכדי לראותו, לחיות אותו מחדש. הרגעים האלה, בחלומותיו של רמוס הכילו הרבה יותר מנייר מבריק עם צבע. הם לא הכילו את האנשים שרמוס אהב.

תמונות חתונה של ג'יימס ולילי. פניו של רמוס התעוותו בכאב. חמישתם עמדו שם, מחובקים. מי צילם את התמונה הזו? רמוס עצם את עיניו וראה את הרגע בשלמות כנגד עפעפיו. הוא ראה שמלה לבנה מתנופפת באוויר כשג'יימס הרים את לילי והניף אותה. רמוס וסיריוס עמדו בצד, צוחקים, ואצבעותיהם שלובות אחת בשנייה מאחורי גבו של סיריוס. פיטר עמד לידם, פניו חמוצות והוא נראה לחוץ. ושם, בפינה, נסתר בין הצללים כתמיד, עמד סוורוס סנייפ. אף אחד לא הרגיש בו, חוץ מרמוס והוא לא היה בטוח למה לילי הזמינה אותו. הייתה לה חולשה לנער, עכשיו גבר, הצנום והחיוור. חיוור עד חולניות. רמוס תמיד ניסה להתיידד איתו גם אחרי שסיימו את הוגוורטס אבל סוורוס דחה אותו מעליו שוב ושוב עד שרמוס התייאש, והלך להתלונן בפני סיריוס.

"באמת, ירחוני." סיריוס צחק בקול רם וכרך את ידו סביב כתפו של רמוס. "אתה נותן לסבר-מאוס לעצבן אותך שוב?"

"אל תקרא לו ככה, אנחנו כבר לא בני שש עשרה." רמוס חמור סבר, לא ניער מעליו את הזרוע. סיריוס רק נשך את כתפו בשובבות ורמוס אז בן תשע עשרה, דחף אותו ממנו בפנים שניסו להביע זעזוע אך יותר מהכל הביעו שעשוע עמוק.

"למה אתה רוצה להתחבר איתו בכלל?"שאל סיריוס אחר כך, מסיט קווצת שיער זהובה מפניו של רמוס ומשעין את ראשו על חזהו. רמוס נאנח. לא כי לא רצה לענות לסיריוס אלא כי לא ידע מה לענות לו. למה רצה להתחבר עם סוורוס סנייפ? הוא נאנח שוב וסיריוס תלה בו מבט שואל.

"כי אני יודע איך זה להיות לבד."

סיריוס הרים את עיניו ומבטו, אפור כהה וחד, דקר את רמוס. הוא פתח את פיו, ומילותיו סובבו את הלהב והקיזו דם. "אתה לא לבד. אף פעם. אתה לא תהיה לבד יותר."

ובחזרה ליום חתונתם של ג'יימס ולילי, הרהר רמוס ועיניו יבשות זה מכבר. סוורוס עמד בצד ולא הביט באף אחד חוץ ממנה. אבל הוא היה שם. הוא הביט בה צועדת במעבר לעברו של ג'יימס ורמוס ידע שהיא מרגישה את המבט החורך. רק בשבילה הוא בא, ורמוס העריך אותו על כך.

"...תגיד לי איך לעצור את הדמעות.

תגיד לי איפה יש עולם אחר לחיות

כשאנשים רצים אל התופת כמו אל ים

אני ארוץ אל תוך האש אם יחזרו משם..."

עוד תמונה נזרקה לאש, והדמויות הרבות בה נחרכו והשחירו. מסדר עוף החול. חברים מתים. לילי וג'יימס. רמוס העריץ אותם, הם למדו כל כך קשה להיות הילאים, וכמו ששו אלי קרב בכל פעם שהזדמנות נוספת הגיחה מהחור בו התחבאה. אוכלי מוות רבים מצאו את מותם או נכלאו הודות לאנשים האלה שרמוס העריך כל כך. הם היו אמיצים והגשימו את כל שאיפותיו של רמוס שלנצח נידונו להישאר לא ממומשות בגלל היותו אדם זאב. הוא היה חבר מסדר, אך לא הילאי. לעולם לא הילאי. בעיניים דומעות הוא ולילי חבשו את פצעיו של ג'יימס ביום בו נפצע בקרב מטופש וחסר תכלית. בעיניים יבשות הוא קבר את פניו בעיקול צווארו של סיריוס מבקש ממנו להישבע שלא יעזוב אותו, וסיריוס עטף אותו בזרועותיו וערסל אותו והחזיק אותו בזמן שרמוס רעד, ספק מקור ספק מדאגה עד שנרדם.

"לא אמרתי לך שאף פעם לא תהיה לבד?" הוא שאל ורמוס רק קירב אותו אליו ונשך את לשונו, ונשם את הריח הזה שהיה סיריוס. ואז בלילה, כשסיריוס היה קרוב אליו, ולידו, וכל כך מוחשי, ועם זאת כל כך לא ארצי כשהוא רוחץ באור הכסוף של הירח, רמוס נצמד אליו והמילים נפלטו מפיו.

"אני לא צריך שתהיה לידי כדי לא להרגיש לבד..."

"...תגיד לי איך עם המוות אתה חי

מסתיר הדמעות בכל לילה, תגיד לי עד מתי.

האש שקוראת לי לא נמצאת שם באמת

וזה שנעלם, האם ישוב או כבר מת?..."

רמוס השליך עוד תמונה ורעד. פיטר. הוא נשך את שפתו התחתונה בחוזקה וידיו נקמצו לאגרופים. וזה היה נדמה שרק אתמול הוא חיבק את סיריוס שוב, ואחז אותו שוב בזרועותיו. פיטר. כל אותם לילות חסרי שינה בהם קילל, צעק, בכה בשנתו, היו באשמת פיטר. והוא ברח שוב. כשראה את פניו של סנייפ באותו לילה, בצריף המצווח, רעד מהשנאה שבערה בהן, ולא היה בהן שמץ מהמבט שהיה לו בחתונה, כשהביט בלילי. זה הטריד את רמוס והדאיג אותו.

התמונה הבאה הייתה שלו ושל סיריוס מחובקים. הוא עצם את עיניו בכאב, נזכר בנער בן השמונה עשרה שאחז אותו וחיבק אותו והבטיח לו. הוא נזכר בשיער שחור ארוך וידיים ארוכות אצבעות. הוא נזכר בשפתיים מלאות ובחיוך מחמם. הוא רעד, לא מקור.

בדיוק כשהשליך את התמונה לאש וצפה בה מצטמקת, נשמעה חבטה בדלת והוא קפץ על רגליו בבהלה. כשפתח את הדלת, נשימתו נתפסה בחזהו כשכלב גדול נפל פנימה ובקול פקיקה הפך לאדם. לאדם היחיד שרמוס אהב אי פעם. הוא עצר את נשמתו, מפחד למצמץ ולגלות שהכל תעתוע. סיריוס פקח עיניים אפורות באיטיות ורמוס התנשף. "רמוס..."

הוא קרס לרצפה, לצד סיריוס ואחז בידו בחוזקה, מלטף את הפנים הכל כך רדופות. "אני כאן, סיריוס. אני כאן. רך-כף..."

ובאותו לילה, מביט בסיריוס ישן שינה רדופה במיטתו, רמוס חייך. ושפתיו המלאות של סיריוס נפערו והוא מלמל בשנתו "לא לבד..."


End file.
